


Veracity

by TeriH



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 10:17:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18589234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeriH/pseuds/TeriH
Summary: Originally published in Nothing To Chance #10 (Neon RainBow Press, 2011)Truth comes in many guises.





	Veracity

The trail was hot and dusty as the two friends headed home. Vin shook his head and laughed as Ezra told yet another story of a con gone wrong.  Riding along the trail the man had a relaxed air about him that you seldom saw in town.  The wide open spaces seemed to suit him, though the Gambler would deny it.

 

“Ez, figure I should only believe about a third of what you say.”

 

“You doubt my veracity?”

 

“If that means I think you’re full of crap, yep.”

 

“I am wounded, Mr. Tanner.”

 

“Reckon you’ll survive.”

 

“I reckon I will.”


End file.
